bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Discoveries
Blue's Discoveries is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring 2 episodes from its 2nd season. Contents #Rugrats VHS Trailer #The Rugrats Movie VHS Trailer #Blue's Clues VHS Trailer #Little Bear VHS Trailer #Peanuts VHS Trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning #Paramount Home Video Logo #Nick Jr. ID Bumper - Dinosaurs #Face Looks for Blue #"What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?" (Season 2, Episode 4) #Face Turns Into Different Things #"What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?" (Season 2, Episode 5) #Face Says Goodbye in Different Feelings Faces #Blue's Clues Credits (What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?) #Nickelodeon Saturn Logo #Paramount Home Video Logo Face Promos # Face Looks for Blue # Face Turns Into Different Things # Face Says Goodbye in Different Feelings Faces Trivia *The VHS tape were produced by Nickelodeon and Paramount Pictures on September 21, 1999. *The previews from this VHS are the same as Little Bear: "Little Goblin Bear", but in this VHS, The Rugrats Movie Trailer was added before Rugrats VHS Trailer, in addition, after Little Bear VHS Trailer, Ned's Newt VHS Promo was added before Peanuts VHS Trailer. *This is another time the episodes on this VHS release not to be a bonus on DVD's. Others being Story Time, Blue's Birthday, Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, Blue's Big Pajama Party, Blue's Safari, Magenta Comes Over, Stop, Look and Listen!, All Kinds of Signs, Blue's Pool Party, Telling Time with Blue and Reading with Blue. *The Face Says Goodbye In Different Feelings Faces promo was previously shown on the 1999 VHS release of Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. In addition, the final few seconds of this promo would later be shown during the beginning of the Nick Jr. "Kids" outro, beginning with Blue's Safari in 2000, except, "Right here" is cut off, he just says "See ya later, On Nick Jr." fanfare and laughs. *The Nick Jr. Dinosaurs ID Bumper at the beginning of this VHS has the Paper Bag Fanfare from the Nick Jr. Paper Bag ID Bumper. *This is the 2nd VHS to have back-to-back Blue's Clues episodes, the first was ABC's and 123's, the third being Playtime with Periwinkle *The Face Looks For Blue segment would later be seen on the 2001 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big News: Vol. 2: The Baby's Here! *Just like in ABC's & 123's, this VHS contains two episodes from the second season, but one involves Experiments and the other involves Recycling. *The closing logo used for this VHS was the Nickelodeon Saturn logo. **That logo was usually used in "Coming Up Next" bumpers on Nickelodeon. **This is the only VHS release to have only a Nickelodeon logo at the end, as well as the 1st to have a 3D Nickelodeon logo. Number * 66 Printdate * September 21, 1999 Gallery BluesDiscoveriesBackCover.jpg|Back cover Blue'sDiscoveriesUKVHS.jpg|UK cover Blue'sCluesVHSLot1.jpg Blue'sCluesVHSLot2.jpg Blue'sCluesVHSLot5.jpg Blue'sCluesVHSLot6.JPG Blue'sCluesVHSLot7.jpg Blues-Clues-VHS-Video-Tapes-LOT-OF-3.jpg 155046857 blues-clues-vhs-tapes---blue-talks---blues-discoveries.jpg Saturn.PNG|Nickelodeon logo shown after the credits S-l400.jpg M17277014900 1.jpg S-l301.jpg S-l1610.jpg LOT-OF-9-BLUES-CLUES-VHS-Story-Time.jpg LOT-OF-14-CHILDRENS-Nick-Jr-Blues-Clues.jpg Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Ideas